One chance till heaven is all I'll ever need
by Aominecchi
Summary: Kuroko just wants to be noticed for once in his life. He wants someone to understand him. He's always misunderstood and dumped. But sadly the one person who can love him, is the one person he can't let him self give a chance to. If he doesn't exist anywhere in his life, he'd rather not be loved and lonely then depressed and abandoned. KiKuro one-shot. Sucky summary LoL SORRY!


**Hello! S****o this time I decided to write**_** a KiKuro fic. It's my favorite couple! So I hope I did the couple some justice. If i fucked up, please let me know! KiKuro!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own KuroBasu! Pure Fandome!  
**_

_**Enjoy! Hope you liked it!  
**_

* * *

_**One chance till heaven is all I'll ever need…**_

"I can't take it anymore! You state you're not bored, upset, sad, even when, more like if, you're even _happy,_ you don't show _it._ You don't show anything at all! You _never_ make a simple facial expression. You're just _deadpan_ no, not even, I bet you're really just…_cold._ But yet for some reason you just choose to never say anything. At first I thought it was cool and mysterious but honestly, it's quite…annoying and cruel. You just seem to not care for anything or anyone! I feel so insecure and horrible. I keep thinking what am I doing wrong? Is he just playing with me? I'm tired of dating someone who just doesn't care and sees me as boring and an eye-sore. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I just wasn't good enough for you! Later…"

"But…"

Yet again Kuroko Tetsuya was dumped. He's always getting confessed to by girls and guys. He doesn't mind either so he always just says yes to give it a shot. But they always misunderstand him. He just _can't_ express himself. He was born without the ability to show it on his face. He feels everything a person should when put in whatever the situation asks for. He gets nervous, happy, embarrassed, sad, depressed, everything! He feels no different from the average teenager. He's always looking for that special someone. Ever since Teiko, due to hitting puberty, he's always wanted that special someone to sweep him off his feet. Thus why he didn't mind dating both sexes, since the chances of that happening would increase. He just wanted someone to able to _read, notice _and _understand_ him. Sadly the only person who was ever capable was Akashi. But seriously, the guy scares the livin' shit out of Kuroko. So obviously he was completely out of the question. But! ... Kuroko did have a crush on Kise Ryouta, his fellow teammate/GoM. Unfortunately, he wasn't ever able to _show_ it. So of course, how could Kise ever tell Kuroko was even interested in him in the first place? Being constantly stared at is a sign, but mixed with no expression; eventually the person will wind up thinking you're just hated by them. Saddest part of all is whenever Kuroko fantasized about being _with_ Kise, he'd end up shaking his head and always thinking, 'I wish that'd happen, sadly Kise-kun is just way out of my league, deservingness, and plus he's too dense to _ever_ be able to read me in the first place. Plus with all the people out there in his grasp, why would Kise ever choose _me_.' Funny how the ones who are tired of being judged, end up judging and throwing all their chances away, when never giving _it_ a chance to begin with…

Sadly in high school, there's still no difference. Only thing was when Kise unexpectedly ended up in Maji burger, did things take a turn for… a _surprise_…

Just as Kuroko was taking his seat after receiving his vanilla shake, Kise immediately ran into the restaurant and instinctively hid beneath one of the _empty_ tables. Yet again he was being chased by his annoying fan-girls. Kise was wearing black jeans, a white button up, a blue tie, and white sneakers, of course along with black sunglasses. He figured if he wore those sunglasses, he wouldn't be easily spotted. Sadly, as stupid as that sounds, it worked… But it all quickly went to hell once he tripped and had the shades fall off his face. Instantly, girls spotted him and chased him for a couple miles. Only then, did Kise, after 10 minutes, get a good enough distance to hide somewhere. Once he got under the table comfortably, somehow some of the fan-girls ran in and suspected him in hiding there. Out of all the places he could've really chosen, this should've been the last place to even think of, but those _psychotic instincts_ that fan-girls get are just too scarily, annoyingly, too fucking damn well. Once they left, he found himself in another predicament. He beat himself up a bit due to the fact that he vowed that he'd try his hardest to never do this again, _not notice his Kurokoocchi…_

"Ahhhh! Ku-ku-kurokocchi! I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! I was running away from these super scary fan-girls and tried to hide under what I thought was an empty table a-…." Shit I should really just stop talking. I know Kurokocchi really hates and is saddened whenever people don't notice him when he's clearly there. I can't believe I did it again… He's never going to look at me and finally give me the chance that I am _that_ someone who can prove they love, notice, and understand him.

Funny how the two who love each other _secretly_ can't notice the others feelings when they're so obviously put out there. The one who hides his sorrow and wants to be loved, yet is the one who is so torn he doesn't allow that one person a chance. And the other who wants a chance but thinks the other wouldn't ever love him due to the fact that if he wanted someone to notice him, someone being famous just made it seem impossible due to the massive irony.

"It's okay Kise-kun but as always, I was here first. But anyway… Your 'super scary' fan-girls have left, so I presume you can clearly go on about your business and leave me alone. One second thought I'll just leave." God I sound so harsh… But I just can't ever say what I want! Why can't I smile or frown? Why can't I say 'Kise-kun! Hey, how are you? Want to hang out? Stay with me I'm lonely?! I love you! I love you! Please love me?!'…

With those sudden actions and sporadic thoughts, Kuroko exited Maji burger with his vanilla milkshake at sat in the middle of an empty park on a swing. A bit childish but, with how he was feeling and with no one around, he figured why not. While being completely lost in thought, Kuroko didn't even notice Kise ran and was now behind him catching his breath. Kise could only stare and think at how depressing the situation is and almost decided to leave it alone since he was _sure_ he could, but his heart said otherwise and he knew what it is he should.

Seeing Kuroko so distraught in thought, Kise knew what Kuroko was really feeling. Kise knows Kuroko is really popular to date. All the guys and girls he's ever dated always spread the rumors and gossip around. They are all rejoiced and ecstatic, yet every single time, usually just after one small week, they all end up coming back with the same expression, the expression of depression, defeat, and confusion. To be honest, Kise is quite jealous of them. Kise has never clearly said to Kuroko, 'Go out with me.' But, for some reason he just couldn't. Every move he made, Kuroko would just stare and always say no thank you or I'm busy. Even though he would try with almost anyone, he always gave Kise the signal of, 'No way in hell will I date you.' After a while, even if you can honestly understand what the other is thinking, you start to doubt yourself and what you think is _true._ Although, this time, Kise is just gonna grab onto that _hopeless chance at love_ and try to win his _unrequited _loves' heart.

"Kurokocchi, I know what you're really thinking." The sudden sound of words being said had Kuroko jump and immensely shocked at the sudden sound of the familiar voice suddenly being heard.

"W-what do you m-mean you know what I'm thinking and didn't I say at the restaurant to leave me alone?" Shit! I actually stuttered. Calm down Kuroko, it's Kise! He couldn't possibly read me! I mean no one can, I'm just…_cold…_

"You 'want' me to leave, but what you really want, is for someone to notice you, your situation, and cheer you up. You're sad and depressed at the recent break up and huge misunderstandings at the fact that people think you're cold and expressionless by choice. When it's just you're sadly expressionless by nature. You feel everything as all us teenagers do. Right now you're quite shocked, embarrassed, and correct me if I'm wrong, but teary. Teary from the fact that you're happy that out of everyone that notices this, it's me.

Kuroko's eyes were so widen, they might've actually popped out of his eye sockets. For the first time, someone's noticed him. They knew what he was thinking. They could feel what he was feeling; they did everything he wanted them to. Everything was for once, happily understood. Most of all it was the one person he wanted to notice him the most. Kise Ryouta…

"K-kise-kun, I-I… I'm so sorry… I always thought you would never be able to understand me. Day by day in middle school, I always watched you. I was so happy when they instructed me to be your mentor. I could spend time with you, and you would be forced to just notice me. I kept thinking maybe he'll be the one that can understand me…. But after a while I felt so insecure at the thought of confessing to you. Maybe you would wind up like the others and leaving me, leaving me because of the misunderstandings that come to dating me. I fell in love with you so hard that I didn't want you to not even exist in my life. I had to avoid you because I didn't want you to find out. I lose all c-c-…control just being near you. I love you so much and judged you so harshly. I'm so sorry I never gave you a chance to even love me, I hurt you and it's probably too late… Please K… Ryouta… If you can't love me, at least exist in my life. Without you I really won't ever smile. Because I couldn't imagine feeling so happy to just love someone other than you Ryouta. If there's one last thing that I want to say, it's… Thank you for letting me love you Ryouta-kun" Kuroko's voice was a bit horsed and low on that last line. Not to mention he was crying just a bit. But this time it was different, his face actually, no _finally_ redden and smiled. His smile was so soft and heart-warming that it could maybe even kill someone out of how happy a person could feel. Kuroko for once in his life got that heart-warming feeling, of love. He felt how happy it was to experience, how scary it was to lose it, but especially, at how immeasurably hopeful he could be, knowing he could if anything, possibly wake up to this and _him_ for the rest of his life. This was something if Kuroko could gain, he'd never let go…

Before speaking, Kise gently placed in his left hand on Kuroko's cheek and kissed it lightly. Wiped his tears then said, "Tetsuyacchi, if you feel sorry, hopeless, angry, or sad, don't ever worry, I'll always be there to notice. I'll be there wherever, whenever. Even if you didn't give me a chance then, _this_ chance you're giving me now… Will be the only chance I'll ever need for the rest of our lives. Everything about you, I love. Your entire persona is something that couldn't ever be replaced in my heart. You're the only thing I've ever truly wanted. Getting you is something I won't regret nor lose. Even if you sometimes feel like you can't trust me, trust that we'll last, then you'll just have to stay and watch for yourself for proof. Then the exact moment you have your proof, I can guarantee it will be, as soon as we both hold each other's hands in heaven…" With that, Kise gently kissed and held Kuroko within his arms, smiled brightly and whispered, "Thank you for loving me Tetsuyacchi. Now, let's go home, so I can start my promise till and even after in heaven..."


End file.
